That's What Friends Are For
by wafflewolves
Summary: Sometimes your friends really know how to hit you with a surprise. Full genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and General. Warning: Slash, Exercise of Freedom, and more as they apply.


**Author's Note: Request to ship Valkyrie and Jäger from blockopsx. To all the people who may have read Days and Nights, IQ is still on vacation in this story. This is simply the introductory chapter but of course can be argued as the hook and most important. Enjoy!**

Director's Quarters

Liam Derringer served under Six as Team Rainbow's field director. If the time arose his name too would be on the combat list with the support of his "aide" Matt and recently, his son Theodore. He was past fifty but grey hairs hit him quite hard, even Thatcher with battle stress was in better shape. Derringer was a decently experienced veteran of the special forces and was more than surprised when he was offered the position to commandeer Team Rainbow Six.

Liam was interested in his yogurt savoring every spoonful while relaxed behind his grand desk. He didn't notice that a girl was in the room, a tattooed Navy Seal with a lean muscular body that was surprisingly light. Her blonde hairs were short complimented by occasionally cold blue eyes that sometimes felt green to a degree. She was just barely in his line of sight but the yogurt had all of the man's attention, until she spoke.

"Yogurt is good isn't it director?" she asked.

"Ah Meghan, sit down. People only see me for business apparently so I assume you are as well. What are you here for?"

Valkyrie was a rule breaker here and there which made her sit on the director's desk. With Liam knowing her ways, he kept his mouth shut.

"It's Marius."

"Something wrong between you two?"

"No it's not anything like that."

"Then?"

"I need him for a while."

"Isn't that something you would ask him?"

"Yeah but it's something that you can only determine whether an operator deserves it."

"I knew Valentine's Day was going to knock on my door soon enough. What happened to Mackenzie?"

"We're just friends now."

"You two split up?"

"That's another way to say it."

"What are you suggesting Meghan?"

"A vacation for Marius and I. I need some California to be around again."

"Leave on the 11th and be back on the 18th I hope that's enough time. I'll set up that flight, as in this room isn't boring enough."

"Thanks Liam."

Valkyrie gave Liam a hug.

"Make sure you take pictures."

"I will."

Jäger's Room

"I have news Mr. Streicher," said Valkyrie.

"Since you said Streicher, it must be serious."

"You might want to sit down my friend."

"Does the bed count?"

"Oh you know it does."

Jäger sat on the edge of his bed and was followed by Valkyrie who threw an arm around his back bringing him a bit closer. The hazel eyed boy was a good eight years older than she was. While her hairs were on the lighter side, his shade of blonde was dirty like that of Bandit. He was taller than she was and therefore was heavier than she and it was true that he had beefed up in the past year. Being physically intimidating by appearance was the least of Jäger's concerns. Jäger had enough skills at his disposal to be just as good as anyone probably the best friend to take along.

"This better not be grim."

"I can assure you it's more cheerful then you'd expect."

"What could be so cheery?"

"We're having a week long vacation to a place I know you've never been to before."

"We? Really? Where?"

"We're going to CA."

"I've never been to America before. You're from California right?"

"You'll be safe, sound, and entertained with a native."

"I'm sure I will be. When do we leave?"

"Saturday."

"Hug?"

"The cutest ones are the priority, of course you get one."

"I'm sure I can be your teddy bear too."

"You? Who wouldn't want you Marius?"

"I was hoping you'd answer that."

"No one I know on this team at least."

"You know, you could use a shave Marius," said Valkyrie tracing the goatee.

"But why?"

"Because you should."

"I don't want to."

"Fucking Pisces, just do it."

"You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?"

"Whatever you do just don't give me… those puppy dog eyes."

Valkyrie faced the greatest emotional threat, puppy dog eyes. Jäger just looked too adorable and hurting such an innocent person who be something near detention. Jäger was a cute guy but he would be cuter clean shaven and all she needed to do was convince him of such. "You know Marius, if you don't fit the cute boy requirements, then you can't go."

"Why not?"

"It's either a full beard or nothing Marius. You don't have it full so shave off that goatee."

"Do I have to?"

"I swear, if I have to get someone to spank you, I'll do it."

"I'm 38 years old Meghan, I don't need child punishments."

"Then start acting like you're 38, go shave."

"Alright, I'm being a bitch for no reason, I'll get it done."

"Good boy Marius," said Valkyrie messing the boy's hair.

Jäger went to the bathroom to shave and when he was back in his room, Valkyrie was still there.

"Happy?" he asked arms crossed.

"You look great."

"So when are we leaving?"

"We're leaving on the 11th."

"For how long?"

"We'll have to be back on the 18th."

"West Coast Europe to West Coast America, sounds like a long flight."

"I'm sure it will be, I think it's around half a day non-stop."

"That makes sense. I'm still curious why you chose me to go with you."

"You'll blend in quite well Marius and that's important."

"Blend in?"

"We legitimately look like a couple don't we?"

"I guess we do but I don't really have tattoos though."

"Tattoos don't matter for you Marius, you look great without them."

"I hoped so."

"I guess you should start packing."

"It'll be warm there right?"

"Yeah Marius, you can't hide in a hoodie and skinny jeans forever."

"We'll see about that."

Jäger took off his t-shirt and searched for something in his wardrobe. It didn't take him too long as he hid in the closet to put on the item and stepped out. Jäger stepped out in something she had never seen him wear before, a sleeveless hoodie. The one he was wearing was a dark green pull on with white drawstrings. She had to admit, he looked good in it the proper word choice would truly be sexy. Valkyrie sensed the German had more than one and had to ask.

"You have more of those don't you?"

"I have a full zipper one, no pockets version, and then another color of this type."

"Well you could wear one about twice throughout."

"Makes sense but this can't be it can it?"

"You know what to do, keep going and I'll judge."

Jäger went through a variety of shirts until he set seven for his baggage. Jäger wasn't the hat type and so they moved to what he would wear down below. Jäger had fun with his underwear, mainly being freedom in color. There was something with spandex and the length of underwear. Jäger claimed it felt better in which Valkyrie knew what was guaranteed to stay inside when it came to the midway. The colors were generally cool with the presence of an aqua green, teal, royal blue, navy blue, and flanked by black, grey, and a bright yellow to make things interesting. Needless to say the pants agenda was jeans his perfected blend of war and peace.

"I'm more or less sorted out Meghan."

"I'm getting something to eat, want anything?"

"Driving or the mess?"

"Hall."

"Fair enough."

The two left the room only to be encountered by the free roaming Max. The German Shepherd stopped the two at the doorway as he sat down and cocked his head to one side. The dog seemed to want something and Jäger knew exactly what. Jäger got on his knees held out his hand and encountered a raised paw and shook it.

"Well at least you're doing well," said Jäger giving a soft hug.

I love you too Marius. Of course I'm doing well, I can never get bored with so many different people and all the lovely rooms.

"Where's Duncan?" asked Valkyrie rhetorically, obviously not expecting the dog to have a direct answer.

Valkyrie looked at IQ's door and spotted and white face with grey ears, a black nose, and blue eyes peek into the hallway. If Duncan was going to chicken out, she didn't really care. Max looked around and sensed the presence of his friend and entered his location.

"You never said what you wanted Meghan?"

"I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Whatever you say boss."

The walk to the mess hall was quick as it was a simple two flights of stairs down and one of the first areas by the staircase. They picked a small table that was meant for two and Jäger sat around and waited for Valkyrie to come back. Valkyrie came back with an interesting plateful of goods, her plate was normal but what she had in store for him wasn't.

"Put all of that together and eat it. I'd say it's quite simple if you tried."

"It's so random Meghan."

"Well you're not leaving here until you eat it."

"You're not as scary as you used to be if that's the point."

"That's not the point."

"I would rather talk to you than eat this."

"Yeah, I can't find time to be an ass for no reason," said Valkyrie throwing out the plate's contents. "What should we talk about?"

"All of your ex boyfriends."

"Where's the starting point?"

"Let's stick with ever since you joined the team then we'll branch off further into your past if necessary."

"That works. Start with most recent?"

"Yeah."

"The most recent is Shelly. He was pretty cool but I think I messed it up, he was and still is a pretty good guy."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you eventually."

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Before Shelly there was Keith. No surprise that I fucked up there too."

"That was the Dominic thing right?"

"Yeah, he couldn't handle my antics, I was pretty fucking insolent now that I think about it."

"Who else?"

"I don't think I was with anyone else. Craig said it was best that we just stay friends rather than anything else."

"Sounds enough like him."

"I guess that throws us back to California. After high school I went into the Navy which obviously means that I cut ties with whoever in high school. Patrick was a pretty cute guy, we did what a couple would do and then we simply just became friends after careers split us apart."

"Do you think we might be able to see him?"

"He's pretty cool, you'll like him and he's quite interested in our profession. For all I know, he'll probably blow you for a story."

"That reminds me, I've forced Dominic to give me a good oral session before."

"It might be the right thing to pay my dad a visit if you don't mind."

"With you having tattoos, I do want to see another Castellano."

"That better not be an insult."

"You're pretty in your own way Meghan. Patrick and you fucked often didn't you?"

"We generally saved it for the weekends."

"Logical enough. Are you sure you've only had three boyfriends ever?"

"Just about all of those Seal guys were either engaged or married or had a partner, I was on my own. Anyway it's best not to have a relationship with someone in your job, well usually at least."

"That's true enough. How about middle school as they call it?"

"Yeah I might have had a few kisses here and there but no one significant."

"Are you completely sure about Rainbow?"

"You caught me red handed I guess. I tried to get something going with Timur but I didn't know he was already together with Mark. Mark was pretty fucking cute but same reason applies."

"Those were attempts, but did you actually have someone?"

"There's really just more attempts."

"Who?"

"I tried to get Gustave but he said he liked someone named Angela. I tried Greg and he liked someone named Alyssa. I tried Sebastien but he was with Tina at the time I believe."

"Sounds stupid but any girls?"

"You know, I think I did try. The affection between Eliza and Monika made me want to try something. Emma was worth a try but of course Julien was in the way."

"There aren't too many girls around to begin with, especially in the beginning."

"Enough about me Marius, let's go through your interesting life."

"I'm a Pisces like you criticized about earlier. I really don't mind being single or alone, whatever you want to call it. Anyways, I've been used to being alone for a good part of my life."

"Really?"

"I've never had anything near the full effect of parents in my childhood. It was around 1984 when both of my parents were killed. I remember my little six year old self staring out the window, wondering they would be back. My uncle did his best to help me and I'll always remember everything he did for me. He helped me get into GSG9, influenced my way of thinking, and just about anything parents would do for a child. My grandparents were gone by that decade from both sides of the family. My uncle and I are the last of the Streicher family."

"Did you ever visit him after joining?"

"I was in Germany for around 36 years of my entire life so far, I was always able to see him. I haven't visited him ever since I left for Rainbow."

"He helped you with mechanical skill didn't he?"

"He was the best person I ever knew at the job and I feel like it's been carved into me."

"If you don't mind me asking, how were your parents killed?"

"The records say it was a car crash, but as I became older, I had a firm belief that it was the Russians."

"Why?"

"We lived in West Germany and my parents had business that took them near the eastern half."

"Do you still think it was the Russians?"

"Their bodies only suffered damage from the car crash itself but it just wasn't clear who caused it."

"Your mental strength might be the strongest thing you have."

"I can't disagree with that. It takes more effort to get by."

"I can imagine. Did your uncle ever suggest you tie the string with someone?"

"He did but he wasn't the pushy type and most importantly gave me all the free will and freedom I could possibly need. He set me up to practice and begin living alone at 18 and that's more or less how life worked from there on."

"Yet you're the gentle type not driven by anger."

"I do my best."

"I'm sure you do. Sorry about having problems with you being a Pisces."

"Oh I can handle a few blows, it's just a fucking zodiac thing. It doesn't hurt to tease every now and then."

"Agreed."

"How should we clear our heads of the stories family life and love?"

"Well I heard you German boys are cracking down on drinking."

"Yeah so that's not an option."

"Making love doesn't count either."

"Obviously."

"I think I'll go outside."

"As much as I'd want to go with you, I'm feeling the urge to shower especially since I didn't take one yet today."

"Whatever suits you Marius."

Jäger and Valkyrie parted ways with Jäger heading a few floors up and Valkyrie heading out the main entrance. Jäger picked up a change of clothes from his room along with a towel and went further up to where one of the shower rooms were located. Valkyrie went outside of base to fully enjoy the Hereford grass and the pleasant weather.

Director's Room

Thermite and Ash reported to the Team Rainbow business quarters under the director's orders.

"I have an important job for you two," said Liam.

"Is it an op?" asked Thermite.

"More like public service. Since two of your friends are headed to London this weekend, I was hoping you could do me a favor. The most important part is that your pickup truck will serve the purpose."

"I'm interested."

"I hoped so. You'll have to wake up early in the 11th for Marius and Meghan."

"How early?"

"Their flight is around 9:30 so they'll obviously need to be there before that time. You'll have to wake up around 5:30 and must be out by 6:00. Drop them off at Heathrow and then head to the location here," said Liam handing over a piece of paper.

"I'm carrying a whole shipping container?"

"Two in fact. That's why you have Eliza."

"Don't worry Jordan, I can drive trucks."

"So Eliza takes the truck at the location and I hook up the other container to my pickup?"

"That's exactly it," said Liam.

"We'll get it done director," said Ash.

"I'm sure you will but that's not it."

"What else?" asked Thermite.

"On Monday the 20th you will have to do the same thing but the time will be different."

"What's in these trailers director?" asked Ash.

"We're getting some new gear, I have to treat the best like the best."

"Gear?"

"It's a wide variety of things starting from weapons and types of ammunition to helmets and communications technology."

"Are you sure it's safe just having us two do it alone?"

"It's a judgement call Eliza, blend in with the crowd rather than have security to inspire suspicion."

"Makes sense to me," said Thermite.

"You're both dismissed."

Not having any further questions Ash and Thermite left the room as well as the building and head back over to team quarters. However, the director's work was not done just yet.

A brown haired and brown eyed figure walked into the room. His hair was fair length but more on the shorter side. His height was exactly at six with a decent build. He usually went around with two holsters having two sidearm weapons. He had an array of knives when in full gear and was the assault rifle type. He had a thing for face paint too when necessary. He placed himself in the chair by the desk.

"Ready for your mission Tobias?"

"You know I am Liam."

The director handed Toby a file which he took and checked.

"Find him and make sure he's alive. Can you handle this Toby?"

"One White Mask at a time. I'm best doing it myself."

"That's why it's for you."

"When do I begin?"

"Whenever you think you're ready."

"Of course."

Showers

"Well hello there Marius," said Smoke.

"So is James Bond going to take a shower?"

"The inner Bond will indeed. You look tougher now Marius but I can assure you that I'm still good at boxing."

"You're the best boxer I know James, nothing's going to change that."

"You're probably the nicest friend I know Marius and nice friends deserve the best."

"Exactly what would that be James?"

"For such a pretty guy like you, it wouldn't hurt to take shower twice, would it now?"

"You better not be implying what I think you're saying."

"Girls get boring Marius, trust me."

Smoke's blue eyes forced Jäger back into one of the stalls and Jäger knew very well that this shower wasn't going to be his typical experience. The boxer knew his German friend was going to enjoy himself as unsure as he may have felt.

"I didn't know I was your type James."

"It's not about type Marius, you just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Well I rushed my soaping so perhaps you could help me with that."

"Good, now we have reasons. Anyway, I'll bet the shit out of anyone who decides not to keep their mouth shut."

"Now that you said it, I'd want to watch that happen."

"I'm feeling it too. Anyways I can logically assume your rod is larger than mine."

"So we're calling them rods now."

"I'll only do this if you're up for it. I don't want to make mistakes."

"A little experimentation wouldn't hurt."

"Good spirits Marius, you're topping the whole time."

"Why?"

"Because you're German, why else? I don't know about you but that bulge looks pretty fucking big."

"Size matters after all."

"Yes it does Marius, yes it does."

"I have to ask, did you know I would be here?"

"Well I did see you go."

"Interesting. When did I catch your eye James?"

"It's not like that. Something new with someone new won't hurt unless you want it to. If I have to trigger you by getting you angry, I'll do just that."

"I'm sure you could if you tried."

"Shall we begin?"

"That doesn't sound romantic at all."

Smoke gave it a quick thought, he was the ladies man type and was armed with lines just as Bond and his gadgets.

"You've been stuck in my mind lately, give me a reason to keep you there."

By the time he knew it, Jäger saw that he was fully naked with a shorter Brit enjoying some passionate oral from Smoke as water rained onto their bodies and soaked them. Jäger tried to keep silent but Smoke was just too good with his tongue and thus triggered moans. Jäger leaned against the shower wall distracting himself by applying white soap onto his pale skin. He was taken off guard as a finger went inside of him and was followed by two more. Jäger's level of pleasure increased enough to cause him to drop the soap on Smoke's head. The body wash container was heavy and Jäger was given a glare from the golden blonde. The fingering was pushing him very close to the edge as Jäger firmly grabbed the Brit's shoulders. Smoke took it as what it meant, the German was close. The fingering and sucking ceased as Smoke switched to jacking off the large hardened organ the German presented him. It of course was too big to entirely fit in his mouth as Smoke was only able to fit a mere half of the length at ease. Smoke's power rewarded him with a large sticky splatter of white that for the most part dodged his mouth. He made sure to keep away from the water as he remembered what once happened to mixing the two substances.

"Happy James?"

"We've only just begun Marius. Anyways I've never been fucked by a German before, this is your time to shine. Make a good impression and I'll reward you with something worthy."

"Rewards you say?"

"Yes I did. You know after all the fucking I've done, I've realized I haven't been fucked."

"Not surprised."

"I'm saying I may be a tight fit for your hot rod."

"So it's a hot rod now?"

"Yeah because I know it'll have a few orgasms when we're done here."

Smoke backed up against one of the walls as Jäger quickly approached and penetrated him faster than expected. Smoke moaned and grabbed the German in an attempt to relieve himself of the inflicted pain. Smoke expected it to be rough but it wasn't. The actual part of the shower was happening. Jäger pulled out of his subject.

"You know James, it wouldn't hurt to clean your insides," said Jäger handing over the bottle.

The idea was clear, slather the German's cock with the soap and get fucked for a double purpose.

"You get a fucking A plus in my heart."

"After all, we technically agreed to clean ourselves."

"Yes we did indeed."

Jäger felt a favorable sense of pleasure of the cold soap on his warm cock with a wet British hand rubbing it on. Smoke stopped when he felt there was enough.

"Don't stop James."

"But I thought…" (gets cutoff)

"Give me a hand job and the main attraction will be all it's worth."

The hazel eyes faded from innocence and transitioned to being angrier and demanding. Smoke followed orders because he needed the massive German cock inside of him, it was calling his name and so he listened.

"Of course."

"On your knees."

"Right."

Smoke got down on his knees and proceeded with an action he had performed earlier. It felt like Jäger's cock got harder than before with moans spilling out of the German's mouth.

Well aren't you enjoying yourself Jerry. Fuck I meant Marius… I guess. Well since you're enjoying yourself so much, that must be I'm doing something right.

"I'm feeling it."

"Already Marius?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Finding that hard to believe."

"You'll change your mind about… now."

As promised, it was quick yet merciless as Smoke felt it was saltier this time or perhaps due to the fact it was forcefully jammed into his mouth. Jäger was playing the dominance card and to be truthful to himself, he was enjoying it. By the time he knew it, Smoke was against the wall feeling Jäger's prize go deep inside of him. It felt like a tight fit and he wasn't surprised. Smoke remembered the last time something around the same size went inside of him was few months ago. It was a Canadian cock as he remembered, it was Sebastien Cote's. It was funny how sex could act as punishment and that was exactly what Buck had done, punish him. He harmlessly flirted with Frost and by the time he knew it, an angry tough Canadian pounded the hell out of him, he just happened to have that feeling become real once more. It was a strong mix between pleasure and pain, unsure which one dominated.

If it were the December of 2015, Jäger would barely just be able to hold the boxer up against the wall. In February 2017, it was simply the opposite. The once thin German was a bit bulkier like that of Blitz perhaps even Bandit if supportive enough. Something ticked his clock and Jäger made sure the hands kept going until hitting twelve made him a new person, physically and refreshed mentally. Smoke on the other hand was balanced but fooling his opponents with his looks made him an elite boxer with a killer winning record. If there was any winning record at the moment, it was Jäger's passionate sex play. Smoke held onto the German who just happened to have a firm grip on the boxer's ass most likely it being the easiest way to hold him up. Wherever he was held, his cock pointed towards Jäger and Smoke saw that the face was a plausible target. Smoke felt like giving a vampire bite for all the pain but Jäger didn't deserve one with such work ethic.

Smoke realized that they weren't really in the water much yet. They were more or less dry with Jäger's feet being in the water since the beginning. Jäger predicted his friend's climax as he jerked his head to one side only to get on his shoulder. Smoke felt a liquid appear inside of him and knew in an instant that Jäger hit his third. Jäger was tired and pulled out quickly only to have his massive organ smack Smoke's balls. The Brit clutched them in pain receiving only an apologetic shrug form the hazel eyed boy. Jäger slumped down to the floor to have the water take over his partly dried skin. The German was tired and Smoke knew it was his part to repay the favor by serving the body washing needs.

Smoke remembered that Jäger said he rushed his soaping, he could only assume he would have to do the three parts for both of them. Smoke grabbed the three containers and set them on the shower floor and sat down with them. Smoke pulled the German to his position and let him settle his head on his lap.

"Tell me what you need Marius?"

The German looked at the containers briefly and returned to staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck it, just do everything."

"Of course."

Smoke kept Jäger in his relaxed position as he proceeded to make a white foamy mess on their heads with the shampoo. Jäger was enjoying him going through his hair, encouraging James to play with it. They moved underneath the showerhead and watched water wash it all away and slid back to get to the next step. Conditioner of course was different, if you felt it all over your hair, your job was done. Jäger liked it even more when the conditioned hair was being played with; Smoke could've sworn the German was fingering himself. The bottle said that it should rest in the hair for around two minutes before washing which gave the two some playtime. Smoke thought it was also best to apply the body wash during that timeframe. Jäger was able to do it himself and perhaps wanted to so he could feel finished with their sexual activity.

"You know James, I'm surprised you didn't notice I shaved."

"Desires can make people insolent, they'll only see what they want to see."

"Well said."

"Feel free to beat the shit out of me if you're angry but when I looked in your room earlier, I saw luggage. What is it for?"

"I can't blame you for looking into my room in hopes of finding me. Apparently my vacation time is knocking on the door and I'm going to take it."

"How long?"

"Around a week."

"Where?"

"America."

"Where in America?"

Jäger shut off the shower and stepped out for his towel that hung nearby.

"California."

"So you're looking for the warm weather, that's reasonable. Are you travelling with anyone?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You know, I just thought that you might go to somewhere new with someone who knows such a place."

"Alright, spit out all the California natives you know."

"Let's see. There's Meghan and Keith for starters."

"Keep going."

"That's the difficult part Marius, they're the only two Americans I know of from there."

"So who do you think it is?"

"Well with vacations based on service time, I'm guessing it's Meghan. She's been here since May while Keith hopped in around the summer. So what are you two going to do?"

"There's still some planning time since we leave on the 11th."

"Have you ever surfed before?"

"I've tried it in a controlled environment, I have decent balance."

"In Germany?"

"That's right."

"So how do you plan to blend in?"

"Do I need to blend in? I could curse out anyone without them knowing what I'm saying. Anyways German is most popular in the Midwest so there's not really much for blending in."

Jäger dried himself to satisfaction and began to put back on his clothes as Smoke had just started to dry himself.

"Well don't roast everyone, I heard there's some of the most dangerous gangs in America in that state."

"Really?"

"Be careful on people strongly wearing one or two fixed colors in a group. Obviously they're in you know what neighborhoods."

"It's nice to know our team badge has international recognition for police action."

"Whatever you do Marius, don't step over the line. One mistake and this whole team's in trouble."

"I don't plan on taking my dear P12."

"That's a start. If you're waiting for me, feel free to leave, it's probably best we leave apart. We'll talk at dinner or something."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"See you around Hunter."

"Don't you mean Jäger?"

"I'm British Marius, you're the Hunter in my heart."

"I hoped so."

Jäger strolled out of the shower room and felt the urge to take the elevator rather than the stairs. He hit the button with a fist and waited. He was feeling hungry as he never actually ate his lunch yet. Thinking and a bit of flexing had opened up the door to take him down to the main floor. Jäger felt like going out to buy food and knew he had cash in his car.

The garage was a large space that was not connected to team quarters. It had paved roads surrounding it and connecting it to the outside of the base. Jäger in fact had more than one car in the garage like his German counterparts, he simply had to choose what he felt like driving. He kept a double set of car keys in the garage lockers which made his job much easier. He quickly decided and went with his silver G class SUV from Mercedes Benz. He took the keys from his locker and head off.

Restaurant

Jäger felt the urge to eat some Italian food and ordered a full course meal for takeout. He was standing by the service counter area and found himself staring at the pretty woman in charge of it. She was pretty with reddish brown hair and amber colored eyes with a nice body to hold it all together at a fair height. She had taken his order and now simply waited with him.

"You're a cute guy," she said.

"Thanks, you're pretty as well," replied Jäger.

"I had to say something. After all, you were staring at me."

"Sorry."

"Life happens. You have accent so I'm guessing you're not from these parts."

"I'm German with that and English fluently drilled into my head."

"But you live in Britain?"

"Well it's mainly business," said Jäger taking out his ID.

"Team Rainbow, I've read about you guys in the paper. Kind of feel a bit sorry about that mansion that exploded a few months ago but I guess duty comes first."

"We try our best not to destroy too much, usually it's the White Masks."

"Makes sense. Looks like your order is ready."

The woman responded to the bell and brought the packaged food in a bag to the counter.

"How much?"

"38 on the dot."

Jäger handed over 40 pounds and received two in change and put it into the tip jar.

"Enjoy!"

"I'll make sure I do."

Jäger waved at the young woman who waved back with a smile that caused him to smile back. He parked on the street and took the food with him to the front of the car. He heard his stomach growl and wanted to eat something now. Jäger picked out the pasta and decided that it was probably the least messy of the foods with him. He took out the required tools and quietly wolfed down his pasta. It tasted great which was no surprise for a place he had been to several times before. He wished there was more as hunger continued to reign, forcing him to the next dish. Gnocchi was delicious as well and was different enough from his pasta dish. With balance being essential, the salad was eaten right after and held him at bay from eating the chicken masterpiece that remained. With enough food eaten to put him back to his full senses, Jäger kept his last course for his room.

Jäger's Room

Jäger had invited Valkyrie back to his room. She was outside but never noticed that he had actually left and came back to base. They casually sat together and seemed to further their bond through playing a videogame. Jäger was eating his chicken dish while Valkyrie was drinking a large bottle of North American apple cider. He wasn't sure why she was drinking so much cider but she seemed to be just fine. Valkyrie was playing Forza Horizon 3 and from what Jäger could tell, it was smooth sailing. She had rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and tossed her footwear aside long ago to enjoy driving.

Jäger received a text message and checked his phone.

Jordan: If you want to play basketball or something, let me know

So he replied.

Marius: I'm hanging out with Meghan

Jordan: In love already?

Marius: We're just playing videogames

Jordan: Or are you having sex and she's trying to get rid of the phone?

Marius: If you're so suspicious, then come on in

Jordan: I'm not the type for threesomes

Marius: You're such an ass Jordan, just shut up and be your lonely self. No wonder they call Texas the lone star state

Jordan: Not the Texas roasts…

Marius: Apologize

Jordan; I'm sorry

Marius: Not good enough

Jordan: I'm sorry for saying stupid things

Marius: Feels like you're missing something

Jordan: I got carried away with being an asshole for no reason

Marius: Satisfied. Now shut up because you're wasting my hangout time

"Yay, I won again," said Valkyrie.

"Great."

"I'll make sure it'll be excellent this time around."

"I could've said awesome but I didn't."

"I know Marius, it wasn't good enough, I'll improve."

"That's not how I meant it."

"Hush, I'm actually getting a good hang of a game I've never played before. You're right, I'm not awesome just yet, I'm just great."

"If you say so."

"I'll get better."

Valkyrie sat at one end of the bed that was the closest to the TV while Jäger was in the back with the pillows, the wall, and his Italian food. Since Valkyrie had rolled up her sleeves, he was able to see some of her tattoos. They some pretty cool patterns which he knew were all black and went from her wrist all the way up to her shoulders. He knew that she had more or at least that was what he heard. He noticed her socks were off but only saw a few string bands around her ankle. He wondered about getting a tattoo himself but saved the thought for later. He remembered thinking about it earlier but perhaps saving it for his dreams was his best interest.

Jäger and Valkyrie enjoyed their videogame time as they spent hours on a few games watching the other's performance along with a bit of cuddling when needed. It was already well into the afternoon when they started and night took over by the time they were finished. Smoke joined the two for dinner which occurred a good three and a half hours before midnight. Smoke spilled out what happened in the shower earlier that day which caused Meghan to reveal a story about Patrick. Smoke then decided to state that he wanted to sleep with Jäger. Valkyrie was completely fine with it mainly due to her planning of sleeping alone tonight anyway.

Jäger's Room, Approximately 10pm

Jäger fondled the Brit's hairs something like an evil doctor stroking the fur of his cat. They knew their course of events was a one time thing and they planned to make the best of it. Smoke's hair was more or less the same since the beginning, it was short but much more than a GI cut. Jäger's hair on the other hand was much longer as he hadn't cut it at his regular intervals. He considered growing it out even more since it was getting near his shoulders. Like his British companion, Jäger's hair was a straight texture while their shades of blonde, lighter and darker respectively to match their eye colors.

Hair was one thing about being together in bed but Smoke had his own interests. Smoke was the type to sleep with a t-shirt on while his German friend could sleep completely naked if given the option. Smoke had changed into a pair of shorts as Jäger was only wearing a pair of shorts. The best part was probably that the taller boy was no longer his weight. Jäger finally weight more than he did and he just simply looked better. Jäger by no means was a hunk, he deserved a better word or phrase to describe him like Batman or perhaps Captain America plus two since the Captain had six or maybe they were equal for all Smoke knew. Whoever he might be, Jäger was still nice and innocent like the teddy bear he was meant to be and teddy bears were excellent sleeping companions. Smoke was in a better position than he realized.

"James."

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, I don't want your foot constantly touching my dick. Thanks to you it's rock hard."

"Sorry, I must have been thinking too much to realize what I was actually doing."

"Well you must have really been thinking about something, what was it?"

"I was trying to compare you to a superhero or something. I was trying figure out a legitimate description of you but I wasn't done."

"So…"

"So I kind of came up with Captain America."

"At least I'm blonde."

"Plus two in fact."

"What?"

"That's what," said Smoke after giving Jäger a strong slap on the abdomen.

"That hurts you know."

"I didn't know tough guys feel pain."

"Says the fucking boxer boy."

"Looks like you got me there Marius, what's the punishment?"

"Punishment?"

"Yeah, you're just going to let me hit you like that?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well you're German so do something interesting."

"Fuck it."

Jäger reached for something in his drawer and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"BDSM, I knew you were secretly naughty."

"No, I just realized you never seem to shut up."

Jäger used his bodyweight and strength advantage to keep Smoke in place to tape the blonde's mouth shut. Jäger knew he had to do something with the blonde's hands and reluctantly taped the wrists together.

"Before I forget, if you fall off the bed, good fucking luck for the night," added Jäger.

It didn't end just there as Jäger rolled the Brit off the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. It took a few minutes for Jäger to realize what he had done and walk away from his bad side. His good side and normal side came back to him. Jäger got out of bed to find himself jumping back on it due to how cold the floor was, being barefoot, it didn't take to long to imagine was Smoke must be experiencing on the other side of the bed. Jäger watched Smoke not resist his bonds and simply sit on his knees with his head craning down. Jäger felt like he was possessed, now that he was free, it was the time to do the right thing. He pulled the boxer's body back up onto the bed and ripped off the duct tape.

"I'm sorry James," said Jäger feeling how cold his legs were.

"It's not the first time."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I believe it was a girl who first did this. It felt quite kinky until I realized I wasn't even involved with the situation."

"Interesting. Tell me if you need anything, I do owe you one."

Smoke grabbed Jäger's shoulder.

"No you don't owe me anything. The shower and dinner were great enough. I think I have to solve a problem a problem I caused."

The Brit ran a hand up and down the center of the German's shorts to find the organ hiding behind it begging to get out and be dealt with. Jäger was guessing that Smoke was going to work with his hands again but instead it switched to something he accidentally used not too long ago.

"James."

"We'll keep this part a secret, no one needs to know. Anyway, no one would dare bare into your room this late."

"Yeah but…"

"It feels good doesn't it? I thought so."

"Yeah… it somehow does."

"You know, it gets better if you imagine Meghan doing this."

"I can totally see that know."

James stopped.

"Satisfied?" teased Smoke still seeing Jäger was just as hard as before.

"At least finish the job you started."

"Aye, aye Captain. I'm sleeping after this one though."

"Fair enough."

Third Floor

Valkyrie wasn't sure how long she had been standing at the Canadian's door. She felt the urge to tell the man who was in the room something but also didn't have the guts to. She decided that she should probably write what she had to say to get it over with. Valkyrie head to her room and quickly scribbled a note onto a small piece of paper.

Hey Shelly,

Like you said, we're just friends now. We were once something more and now we're something less. It kind of sucks to be alone but I'll find my way through and I hope you do as well. I'm sorry you had to think that way about us, but if you think it's best I'll be safer with someone else, I trust your judgement the best.

I'd kiss you if it still meant something,

M.J.C.

Valkyrie slipped the note under the boy's door and walked away to commit to sleeping like everyone else.

Extra, Garage near midnight

Bandit wasn't sure what he was doing in the garage. Well in fact he did know but he wasn't sure why. He wanted to take a drive in one of his cars but noticed something he hadn't seen before near the back of the garage and went to check it out. It looked like a new car and went to investigate for whoever it was.

Bandit untied the grey covering which then had black covering with the Ferrari logo. Bandit was already in awe but was able to take off the second covering. Bandit discovered a red Ferrari LaFerrari. He also found a box on the hood and opened it. It was a large box that took up almost the entire hood space and was filled with a wealth of gear including a box for his keys. But there was a very specialized purpose for all the gear in the box, according to the note.

Dear Dominic,

We always think about what to give a person that's always there for us, definitely saved our lives a few times, and most importantly is someone we can respect and trust making you a true role model. Love and compassion is good enough but this Valentine's Day felt different, some of us won't be around but we'll find a way to be right with you. We know you have a thing for cars, kicked drinking out of your life, and cut ties with being a prankster. We owe you one so enjoy all the seasons in any weather with the corresponding gear. Don't worry, it's insured alright. Enjoy your Ferrari LaFerrari and authentic Ferrari side gear!

P.S. Hope this lives up as a Christmas present too.

Hugs and happiness for a whole new year,

Cedrick, Marius, Monika, Frederick, Elias, Elisabeth, Kai, Johan, Erik, and of course woofs from Max and Duncan

Bandit put everything back the way it was as the love of his friends directed him to go back to his room to sleep. He not only had to wait a few days but also had to show his affections to his friends through the way the world did it now, consumerism, especially since his friends knew all to well how much he cared about them.

 **Author's Endnote: More will arrive when complete of course. If Smoke felt a bit to kinky for you, forgive me, there's always an urge to experiment. The focus will eventually shift to only Jäger and Valkyrie once the vacation itself begins.**


End file.
